This invention relates generally to couplings used in fluid connections, and more particularly to a one-piece frangible male coupling component used to couple a fluid-flow conduit to a female coupling component.
The present invention has particular (albeit not exclusive) application to injectors for delivering periodic quantitites of lubricant to parts (e.g., bearings) in need of lubrication. Secifically, this invention represents an improvement on a coupling used to couple a tube to the outlet of an injector. The prior coupling includes a male coupling component comprising two separate parts, i.e., a ferrule part and a compression screw part having bores for receiving a tube therethrough, the screw part being threadable into an internally threaded passage in a female coupling component to press the ferrule part against a conical camming surface in the passage thereby to deform the ferrule inwardly to seal against the tube and thus provide a fluid-tight connection for flow of fluid through the tube.
While the performance of the prior coupling has been generally satisfactory, the fact that the male coupling component is of two-part construction has increased manufacturing costs and caused some inconvenience in their handling and use.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,755,210, 1,889,778, 1,927,464, 3,290,062 and 3,743,324 for couplings generally in the field of this invention.